Entertainment
by Ayalli
Summary: Binka groans in frustration. The heroes that Yakumo said would be able to save Enterra couldn't possibly be these three idiots.


**Author's Note:** Fourth ever fanfiction. (Man, I need to stop keeping count.)

Anyway, I don't really like this that much. Actually, I absolutely _hate_ this. It's not good at all. At all. But, I suddenly felt compelled to write a Shinzo related fanfiction today, because Shinzo was--and still is--one of my favorite animes/cartoons. (There's so much memories. I remember I use to wake up early just to watch the _reruns_.)

So, here it is. Hope it doesn't burn your eyes or hurt your brain that much.

And, any suggestions on how I can improve this is very, very much appreciated.

* * *

This honestly couldn't be happening.

Binka groans in frustration. It is all wrong. Completely wrong. The heroes that Yakumo said would be able to save Enterra couldn't possibly be these three _idiots_.

Mushra. Sago. Kutal. Sure, they had the names right, and Binka herself has even witnessed their true powers when they changed into their Hyper forms. Nevertheless, they are simply much too _infuriating_.

"Sago! Mushra! Kutal!" she yells, waving her bazooka around as a warning. "What are you guys doing? We need to get a move on! Stop wasting time!"

Kutal doesn't even turn to face the girl. Instead, he continues eying the food display of the neighboring restaurant. "But, I'm hungry."

"We're all hungry, Binka," Sago amends. "Can't we stop to eat?"

"We can't stop now! We have to hurry!" she insists.

Sago is about to speak again. Another attempt to convince the girl otherwise, no doubt. However, Mushra intercedes, in his usual rude, brash way. "A few seconds won't hurt, you know, Binka!" The words resounded with a tone of defiance, not willing to accept no for an answer.

She huffs. She doesn't like the way Mushra is talking to her, as if he's the boss and she's just a little kid ordering him around. Binka is about to retaliate with a cutting remark, hoping to bring down Mushra's pride a few more notches, but she stops as realization dawns on her. She can't help but smile then. "Well, if you guys want to eat so much, go ahead. I'll be waiting for you at the outskirts of town. Meet me there when you're done." She turns, waving--as well as she could with the bazooka still on hand--and continues walking.

"Wha--?" Mushra couldn't help but feel suspicious. "Hey, you aren't planning something, are you?"

In as innocent a tone as she could muster, she responds, not turning to look back, "What? Me? Plan something? Of course not, Mushra. I always have your best interests in mind."

"I don't trust that girl," Mushra whispers to Sago, as she disappears from view.

Sago shrugs. "I don't either, but it doesn't seem that she's done anything this time..."

Before Mushra and Sago can discuss any further, Kutal steps in. "Hey, you two, quick chattering and let's get in. I'm famished, and I just simply want to eat _now_. Binka can wait until later."

"Ah, I guess Kutal's right," Mushra agrees.

Sago apparently had no objections either. "Yeah, let's eat!"

The gang had absolutely no qualms with ordering dish after dish, consuming countless amounts of noodles, rice, and any other kinds of food available. Once they were all stuffed and even Kutal couldn't eat another bite, they had all but forgotten the attitude of Binka earlier--at least, until they were about to leave, that is.

"Uh, hey, guys," Sago said, nervously, as he shifted through his pockets.

"What is it, Sago?"

He turns out his pockets, proving that they are empty. "I think I know why Binka let us go so easily..."

"Don't tell me..." Mushra had already had a sneaking suspicion, and he doesn't like the thought.

Sago smiles sheepishly. "She has the wallet."

"_What?!_"

A few miles off, on the outskirts of town, Binka is playing around with her bazooka, shooting at random objects in the desert while she waits for the gang's return. She smiles as she blasts another rock to pieces, imagining the looks on Mushra, Sago, and Kutal's faces when they realize that they don't have the money to pay.

"_That'll show them to listen to me."_

"Hey, hey, so what'll we do?" Sago whispers, trying to keep his voice down so the owners doesn't hear.

They consider this for a moment.

"Well, we could just apologize," Kutal puts out. "And, we could ask Binka to come and help us pay."

Mushra rejects it immediately, shaking his head violently. "Nuh-uh. I am not going to apologize to Binka. We were not wrong. Definitely not. So, no. That plan is definitely a no."

"Well, do you have a better plan, Mushra?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," he answers, smug as always. "So, on the count of three, we run."

Sago sighs. "You can't be serious."

A few moments later, the three have ran. It doesn't take the owners long to realize that it is a eat-and-run, and they immediately give chase.

As luck would have it, the restaurant that they had eaten at was right in the center of town, so most of the villagers quickly became witness to a mad chase, with three Enterrans being the culprits of a eat-and-run and the two Human owners chasing after them. Pretty soon, the owners' shouts rouses most of the townspeople to join into the chase, and the ordeal is becomes blown out of proportion.

Half the townspeople doesn't know who exactly they are chasing out of town, though they did suspect that the three are great villains, and had committed some grave misdeed that led to this chase. Meanwhile, Mushra, Sago, and Kutal themselves have no idea why so many people are after them now, but are too busy running to spare that thought more than a brief moment.

The whole thing was quite a comical sight, causing Binka to burst into a fit of laughter as she watches from her safe vantage point. Though the trio might be infuriating, they provide much entertainment, whether intentional or not. And, that has made it all worthwhile because this journey wouldn't have been as interesting otherwise.


End file.
